


Poor Me

by racesgirl2000



Category: Lovejoy (TV), New Tricks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Set a week after a Week in London, Sandra and Eric are feeling sad





	1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen on London by the time she'd pulled through the gates and up to the main house. It had been a few years since she'd stepped foot on the place she'd grown up on. Too many.

She sighed as she pulled her bags from the back of the Bentley and trudged up the steps to the door. She should have called first but she just wasn't ready to hear the 'I told you so speech. There was no chance on putting it off any longer. Hopefully, her mum would just greet her with open arms and allow her the time and solace she desperately needed.

“Sandra.” Her mother gasped as she opened the door.

“Hey, mum.” She fell into her open arms before walking into the house.

“What are you doing here?”

“In the morning? Please? I’m just really exhausted.” She pleaded.

Her mother nodded and turned toward the stairs. On the second floor, she said goodnight and turned to head up the last flight to her old bedroom, on her own. She changed into a pair of pink pajamas then crawled into the big fluffy bed.

Sleep wouldn't come easy just as it hadn't in the week since she last saw Eric. After nearly five years together, her current boyfriend Sean Crowley had split up with her. An action that had crushed her heart and her spirit. She'd loved and supported him with everything she'd had and it meant nothing to him anymore. Something she just hadn't been able to grasp, at least, not yet.

She'd done the one thing she could think of. She'd run home. Here, she was safe from the media, photographers, his friends, and him. There were only a few things left to settle between them but she'd been unable to wait for the escape. Her friend, and confidante, Paige was the only one she'd told where she'd be. She needed time away from everything to mend her broken heart, and build herself back up to the person she used to be before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric Catchpole tossed and turned, trying desperately to get comfortable in bed. It was useless considering the alarm would be going off in just under an hour. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs. It had been another sleepless night just as every night this week had been since he got back to East Anglia. Granted, he wasn't privy to her every move anymore. The split hadn't been his own doing but for reasons, he wasn't ready to discuss yet. That didn't stop the fact that he still worried about her. It didn't mean that he wasn't hurting too.

"Morning, Eric." The voice belted through the receiver as he picked up the phone.

"It's too bloody early to be that damn 'appy!" Eric growled.

"Now, Eric, you know we're meeting the guys this morning."

"I'm up. Just not sociable yet."

"Well, get that way." Clyde Catchpole ordered. "They're getting tired of your grumpy mood."

"Yeah? Well, I don't see it improving for a while."

Clyde rolled his eyes and sighed on the other end. His father's cousin could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Have you ever thought that talking about it might help?" Clyde asked.

"It's none of your damn business." He poured a cup of coffee.

"I've known you since I was about 5 months old. I don't think there's much else I don't know about you."

"I'll see you in an hour." Eric growled and hung up the phone.

Sipping his coffee, he walked back upstairs to shower and get ready. He knew his cousin's son meant well, they all had. They'd all tried to get him to talk about it at some point or another. He just didn't want them all to know what an idiot he was.

Mike, Seabreeze and Iggy walked out of Mike's Long Melford flat heading for his Porsche.

"I sure as hell hope Eric's in a better mood today." said Seabreeze rubbing his head.

"Tell me why he's so bent out of shape if he's the one that dumped Sandra?" Iggy asked.

"You tell us and we'll all know." said Mike as he climbed into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra sat on the porch and looked out over the snow-covered grounds of her mother's house. She'd loved the peace and quiet here, the soothing silence mingling with the sounds of nature.

"How are you today, dear?" asked Grace joining Sandra and handing a hot cup of coffee.

"Better," Sandra sighed. "It's still up and down."

"It will be for a while," said Grace. "But you know, you can't hide out forever."

"I know," sighed Sandra. "I just needed time to pull myself together."

"Not to kick you while you're down but, I never thought Eric deserved you." said Grace.

"Mum, please." Tears flooded Sandra's eyes again. "Listening to everyone I know put him down doesn't help. I still love him so much."

"I know you do it's just too bad he didn't realize what he had." said Grace as the phone ran so she went inside. She was so lost in what he'd do to a man like Eric Catchpole that she'd almost forgotten she held the phone in her hand. "Sandra, you have a phone call."

"Hello?" asked Sandra.

"I'm sorry, I had to call and make sure that you made it in all right." Lady Jane Felsham's voice washed over her.

"I got in late Sunday night." Sandra sighed.

"How long do you think you'll stay?" asked Lady Jane. "I miss you already."

"I don't know as long as it takes. How's Lovejoy?" asked Sandra.

"A handful. The other guys are getting ready to go back to Essex. The boys met them for breakfast and then they're meeting with the producer." said Lady Jane. They talked for a few minutes before Lady Jane decided to mention Eric again. "You know, Eric's been in a down right mood since we got back to Lowestoft."

"So?" asked Sandra.

"It's like a combination of anger and worry that he doesn't know where you are." said Lady Jane.

"It's none of his business anymore." said Sandra.

"I know." said Lady Jane pausing. "I just thought you'd be interested in knowing."

"I'm not interested in knowing anything about Eric Catchpole's life anymore." snapped Sandra.

"Point taken." said Lady Jane. "I'll call in a few days and we'll talk again."

"Lady Jane?" said Sandra before they could hang up. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Sandra." said Lady Jane hanging up.

Sandra remained in her mother's house for most of the day. She skipped lunch, not feeling much like eating. The thought of food lately turned her stomach about as much as returning to East Anglia had. Of course, that was one thing she wasn't sure she'd ever do. At least not on a full-time basis.

Lady Jane looked up as the door opened. In walked Lovejoy and Eric. She raised her eyebrows, surprised to see them.

"Sorry, Janey," said Lovejoy as he dropped a kiss on Lady Jane's cheek. "We decided to move the meeting here."

"That's fine." She swallowed. Good thing she'd hung up the phone when she did.

'Hi, Lady Jane." said Eric as he tried to smile at her.

"Eric," said Lady Jane. "I'll just go upstairs so I'm not in the way."

Eric watched as she walked up the stairs and wondered if she'd ever be friendly toward him again. She'd been merely civil with him since he got back to East Anglia and the thought hit him so fast he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

"Lovejoy, I'll be right back." said Eric as he bounded up the stairs in search for Lady Jane and found her in the den reading a P.G Wodehouse novel. "Lady Felsham?"

"Yes?" asked Lady Jane.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Eric as he moved inside the room. "Do....did....well, I was wondering if Sandra told you where she'd went to?"

Lady Jane thought about Sandra's words and said "Sorry, I don't know."

"You sure?" asked Eric.

"I think I'd know if I knew," Lady Jane frowned at Eric. "Besides, I don't think I'd tell you if I did."

Eric nodded his head and walked back downstairs. She knew but he didn't blame her for not telling him. He stopped and closed his eyes as his mind filled with images of his ex girlfriend. The devastation on her face when he'd told her he was going back to East Anglia. A look that had remained on her face in the week that followed. The sadness, anger and a loss of light in her eyes combined.

"Earth to Eric!" Clyde yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming." said Eric as he ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and quickly turned into two months. With each day, Sandra found it a little easier to cope. Her eating habits improved and she'd started a nice little workout regiment. She was finally realizing that life might possible go on without Eric. She visited the doctor after the first two weeks here and still not sleeping but two or three hours a night. He'd given her a mild sleeping pill. The first full night's sleep had done wonders for her. She was to a point now that she didn't need to take them every night. And that felt even better.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a drink of water. In the distance, she could hear the phone begin to ring and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sandra! Telephone!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Thanks." She picked up the cordless on the table. "Hello?"  
"Ok, if you don't tell me that you're coming back this time, I'm going to worry that you won't be 'ere to help me plan this interior design," said Lady Jane sounding like she was nearly in tears. "You know I'll be there." Sandra sighed. "I've just been trying to prepare myself for seeing him again.”  
“I know.” Lady jane sighed.

“Janey?” asked Lovejoy as he walked up the stairs looking through the phone bill.  
“I have to go.” Lady jane whispered to Sandra.

“Ok.” said Sandra hanging up.

“Have you been making a lot of calls?” asked Lovejoy as Lady Jane looked up. “I called the operator and she told me the area code was for a place in London." He shrugged his shoulders. "Who do we know there?"

Lady Jane tried desperately to come up with something believable but her mind was a complete blank. Before she could respond, Lovejoy's eyes lit up with comprehension.  
"Sandra?" Lovejoy questioned.

"You tell Eric one thing and so help me, you'll never see me ever again." said Lady Jane pointing her left index finger at Lovejoy.

"No. Of course I won't," said Lovejoy as he continued to stare at Lady Jane. "Why there?"

"Her mother," said lady Jane as she tried to push back tears. "What happened to Grace, Lovejoy? She always seemed so happy and I know that Sandra loves Eric so much."

"I don't know, love," said Lovejoy pulling Lady Jane into his arms. "He won't talk about it."

"Neither will she." said Lady Jane.

"So, how is she?" asked Lovejoy.

"She sounds better every time I talk to her." replied Lady Jane.

"Does she plan to ever come back?" asked Lovejoy.

"She'll be here for the interior design on Charlie Gimbert's old house," said Lady Jane. "I don't know beyond that."

Eric lay on the couch talking on the phone as Sandra said "So, when is it going to be ok for me to fly out and see you?"  
"Soon," Eric said into the phone. "I just need to settle a few things first."  
"That's what you told me last time," Sandra sighed. "I'm getting very impatient if you know what I mean."  
"I know." said Eric as he felt his heart being broken in two.

"I guess I'll just have to take care of myself for now." said Sandra as she hung up.

"Bloody 'ell!" Eric groaned to himself as he got off the couch. If this is what he'd wanted, then he wasn't going to go to bed with a broken heart tonight. No sir!


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd come on impulse after learning that the boys were in Romford shopping on Saturdays as usual. Stepping out of the taxi, she paid the driver then walked up to the door of the Liberty Centre. After she entered, she saw a familiar redhead approaching her.

"Sandra!" said Lady Jane as she threw her arms around Sandra.

"Surprise." Sandra smiled. Lady Jane noticed that it still didn't quite reach her eyes but still.....she looked better than the last time she'd seen her.

"Now, let me look at you." said Lady Jane as she held Sandra at arm length.

"Please stop." Sandra sighed, her body starting to tremble.

"The boys are probably in HMV or elsewhere and not due back until 3:00pm." Lady Jane tried to re-assure Sandra.

"I can't believe I came." said Sandra.

The guys walked out of HMV feeling frustrated. They'd been hanging out for 3 years and they didn't seem to be able to get anywhere with Essex girls. They'd been busting their butts all this time for them to practically do nothing for them. How the hell were they suppose to find Def Leppard's upcoming album if they couldn't get any promotion and support?

"I need a beer!" Iggy groaned.

"I'm with ya." Seabreeze chimed in.

"We'll join you but we'll settle for just water." Mike added.

"Eric?" asked Clyde raising his eyebrows.

"Nah! You guys go ahead," said Eric. "I'll see you later."

The others turned and frowned at one another as Eric walked off. Eric walking away in a shopping centre he knew too sodding well? What's up with that?

Eric got out of the taxi and walked to the door. Checking the flowers in one hand and the take out in the other, he rang the doorbell with his elbow.

"Yeah?" Vicky Lovejoy opened the door. "Eric!" 

"Hi, Vicky." said Eric as he flashed a sexy, dimpled grin. 

"Get your ass in here." said Vicky pulling Eric by his jacket collar.

Sandra made lunch and they settled on the back deck to enjoy the early spring weather.

"Have I told you that we've moved the wedding date up?" asked Lady Jane.

"No," said Sandra. "Why?"

"Um....well....I don't want to upset you." Lady Jane hesitated.

"You won't," said Sandra. "What, are you pregnant or something?"

"Actually, yes." Lady Jane smiled.

"Really? Oh, that's great!" said Sandra as she leaned over and hugged Lady Jane.

"Thank you." Lady Jane smiled. "Speaking of the wedding. Are you here till then?"

"We'll see." said Sandra.

"Good," said Lady Jane. "You know, I've been thinking of going to London and check out this dress shop I saw when Alexandra and I went to visit his sister."

"London?" asked Sandra.

"Yes," said Lady Jane. "We could make a weekend out of it."

"Why not." Sandra smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went by for the girls like a whirlwind. Lady Jane couldn't believe how much they'd gotten done and it was a good thing. She also noticed that Sandra seemed to come out of her shell a little more.

"You know, we'll have to do that again some time." Lady Jane laughed as they walked through the Liberty Centre.

"We will," said Sandra. "I had a blast."

"Great!" said Lady Jane. "I can't wait to see your house." She gushed.

"We'll be there soon enough." smiled Lady Jane as she nearly collided with Sandra when she hadn't noticed she'd stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lady Jane? What is it?" Sandra gasped. 

"It's her." Lady Jane barely whispered.

Sandra followed her gaze and saw Eric and a brunette. Immediately, her body filled with rage as she noticed the tears flooding her eyes and said "Let's just get out of here." before grabbing Lady Jane's arm.

Eric suddenly stopped as his eyes caught something familiar. He looked over and saw Sandra ushering Lady Jane away the corridor. His heart clenched when he noticed the stricken look on her face.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath.

"She's in the past. Let's go." 

"Just wait." He huffed and took off following them.

 

He finally caught up with them outside near Paige's car.

"Beth."

"Go away, Joe." Paige turned and growled at him.

"We need to talk." He persisted.

 

Beth took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she turned, her face was hard as stone.

"You want to air our dirty laundry in the middle of an airport parking lot?" She raised her eyebrows. When he didn't answer, "I didn't think so."

"Then come to the 'ouse."

"You've got to be joking." She gave a disgusted laugh. "You know what? There's really nothing left to discuss, Joe. You can have it because I really don't want it." She turned and climbed into the car.

 

Joe stood dumbfounded as they drove off. How could she say that? The last thing they'd needed to settle was their home, his home, in Dublin. It had been a wedding present from her parents and agreed upon to sell in the divorce. Only problem now was, Joe wanted to stay. He couldn’t believe she’d given up. She absolutely adored the place.

"Are you done?"

"Let's go." He took her hand and they walked over to catch a taxi, his mind still reeling over Beth's words.

 

When the girls reached the house, Elizabeth ran straight up to the room she'd been staying in and locked the door. Paige sat down the luggage and went in search of Sav. She found him in his music room, working.

"Richard Savage if you so much as tell me you knew about this, I will personally cut off your dick!"

Sav's eyes bulged and he swallowed hard. "Know about what?" He asked timidly.

"She won't talk any more about it but, she doesn't really have to."

"What, Paige?"

"Joe has had a girlfriend. We just ran into them at the airport."

"Beth's 'ere?"

"Yes."

"Ok, wait a minute." He crossed his legs. "So Joe 'as a girlfriend, it's not illegal."

"No but it's called adultery when he has one while he's still married."

"You mean?"

She shook her head.

 

Elizabeth curled up on the bed and tried to push the image of Joe and his other woman out of her head. Why did they have to run into them? Why did it feel like it kicked her back two months? She was finally feeling like she wasn't so fragile and the ache in her chest had started to ease.

As if those images weren't enough, her mind played over the night he'd told her he wanted the divorce.

 

It was a typical evening as she prepared for bed. Joe had been in the studio all evening working on material. She just called him through the intercom and he said he'd be up shortly. She looked up as he walked in.

"You look exhausted." She looked at him.

"We need to talk, Beth."

"Ok." She finished rubbing lotion on her arms as she walked over to the loveseat near the window. Joe had already sat down and he turned to face her.

"I want you to know that I love you."

"I know." Her heartbeat quickened. What was going on? Why did he suddenly look so distant?

"It's just....I don't know. I'm forty-two years old and I'm well....I'm bored. I miss the way things were when I was twenty-two." He sighed.

“What are you saying?” Her voice quivered.

“Beth….I….I’ve…” He sighed heavily. “I’ve been havin’ an affair.”

“Who?”

“Angie, our wardrobe coordinator.”

 

Affair? He’d cheated on her? Could she forgive him for this? Did she love him enough to forgive him?

"How long?"

"A few months now." He choked. As much as he knew what he was doing, he hated to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. And he knew it wasn't over yet.

"Why, Joe? Why did you do this to us?"

"Because I need more than this, Beth! I miss the excitement of the earlier years."

"You mean you miss the women throwing themselves at your feet and you being free to take whatever offer looked best to you." She snipped.

"Yes, I do." He got up and paced. After another few minutes of silence, he stopped and looked at her. "I've spoken to my solicitor and asked him to draw up separation papers." He dropped his shoulders. "I want a divorce."

 

With those four little words, her life had fallen apart. An evening she thought nothing could surpass was just beaten out by her seeing them together.


End file.
